The Gojira
by S.P. Wyant
Summary: The Gojira-a legendary dragon of folklore. At the beginning, when Godzilla was not a legend but only a prehistoric afterthought, a seeding vessel crashes and the creatures within change the fate of Earth forever. Now, in modern time, when Godzilla is the last of his kind, the machines awaken and monsters are born. The king of all monsters remembers the falling star once more.
1. Godzilla

**Godzilla**

**The Parable of Monsters in Time**

The beast watched as the small young stood with feet in sand, overturning trees and kicking gravel into the air. The young played and the herd behind him stopped, eating from trees and from the ground. The creature himself, the male, raised the whale carcass to his jagged teeth with his hands and he bit into the bloated meat, tasting fat and flesh.

He chewed it down and his gullet made sick noises when he swallowed.

As he did green bioluminescent light travelled down his spines that jutted into space, radiating a primitive heat that burnt like the sun.

The Earth before him was cast in the swelling light of morning.

The young roared to the mothers behind him, the species of predation that fed from all the food that land could offer. He chased the whale with the top of a tangled tree, the roots turning his teeth yellow.

He watched the sunrise grow wide on the horizon before burning the night away.

There was a sound of thunder. A casting aside of night took the stars away.

The roar from the sky made the young of his herd run cowering as thick reptilian children behind the legs of the mothers, looking to the sky and following his eyes.

The king of the creatures, the alpha predator, watched as the streaks of light fell down from the heaven.

The light was white, burning brighter than the ascending sun, and with an impact it resounded in the sun. Small fragments turned to fire in the atmosphere.

It fell deep. There was a rush of a wave. The heavens fell into the sea.

The king snorted, and light pulsed from his spines again, travelling the three rows of jagged bone down his back and through his tail, where it burnt out at the tip, setting the ground around it to fire.

Each step of the creature made the Earth boil and sizzle. He dropped the tops of the trees and the tail of the whale from his hands, letting it fall to Earth.

He roared to the sky, the challenge, and with the slow gate of an animal covered in thick muscles, he stepped into the sea. The ocean water boiled around him, leaving steam to dissipate in his wake.

He turned his head one last time, waste deep in the water, to see the family behind him. The young hid and the mothers called to him with the sad drones.

He turned away and left them to the jungle law.

**1954**

There is pain now. The creature looked at the small things below him, running about and fleeing from his size and orbit. He walked on anyway, the towering glass and steel before him as only a mild distraction. Each footstep shook the foundations of the city. In only one night, Tokyo fell.

Osaka was next. In time all of the cities on the Pacific feared the might of the creature from the waves.

He wandered, listening to the sounds of whales calling to each other.

As he swam, he saw the baby of a mother blue shift about her, nuzzling and speaking in a language he could not understand, but a gesture he could know.

He let the pod surround him, and he pretended to be as still as stone.

And in his slumbering depth, he was not alone, because the fossils of his time and the sounds of the small and young resounded around him.

All the years were lost and he still never found the source of the fire light in the sky, the hypnotic meteor that took his time away and left him for millennia beneath the sea.

**Time**

Time passed. The ocean floor once submerged has turned into island chains dusted with life. Rocks point forth and the things once hidden are now found. Volcanoes through ash into the air.

He sleeps as the Earth trembles in change.


	2. Before Time

**Before Time**

The crash ship shredded on impact and lay scattered, glittering alloy in the sunset. The surface of silver reflected green light into the sky, as if the aurora was given form. The prehistoric world drew close, as dinosaur and insects drew closer to the ship, inspecting the alien vessel.

The metal turned to pools, and the pools trapped some of the bravest and most foolish, keeping the genetics of the reptiles and insect hidden in some sentient brain beyond the comprehension of Earth.

IN the debris inside the vessel, planted upright like a half seeded pod, the long and thin seed from space fell asleep, dying as the sun died and losing power to the dirt around it.

Inside the creatures began to die.

Trapped beneath the pillars of devices advanced beyond the primitive Earth, the insects of another world flittered as they tried to escape.

We will die, one said through a language never heard by terrestrial ears.

We live on, said the other, pinned so it could reach with only the front of six legs.

The vermin tried to crawl free, to feel the copilot and touch one last time the warmth of the living. A wing from a twisted thorax pulled free, and the alien cockroach gave off a clicking chatter that signified pain.

The now free and severed insect crawled through the twisted metal, bleeding a thick gel onto the surfaces of the sharp and erupting metals.

The light died out and only pieces of the natural Earth came through the translucent shell of the planet.

With one thin needle like arm, the cockroach reached out, antennas twitching, and it held the pinned insect, touching the thing and telling it to say goodbye.

The copilot died, legs no longer writhing in pain from the descent.

We live on.

There was a rumble on the beach.

The computer told the cockroach it was over.

The insect alien looked to the clear metal of the ship, without power and now dark, and it could clearly see the beast as tall as the ship, towering over the scattering hordes of assorted dinosaurs.

The computer analyzed the structure of the beast.

The monster roared to the glowing ship, and from rigid spines, the monster gave off a rising green light, now a beacon to the night sky, as the sun faded behind the waves and the distance.

The cockroach was eaten by darkness, and it shut black eyes, closed now and remembering that the journey may in time save the dying race.

The computer spoke one last time.

Genetic dispersal complete- specimens acquired.

We live on.

The beast reared back and breathed out an inferno into the ship. A hole punctured through the vessel, the heat melting away the metals and the designs of the pilot and the cockpit, leaving only liquid and ash. The green light burned with the heat of the heart of a sun. The creature spoke with the breath a God.

The cockroach did not feel the heat incinerate the carapace or the skeleton of the body. With hand on the frame of another, the vermin felt only accomplished, because in time, the landing of the ship will cause wonders.

The towering monster, with green fire brimming from nostrils, turned back to the sea and faded into time, just like the ship that he destroyed.

Inside, a sample gathered in the wheels, and the monster only added genetic knowledge to an alien design.

The ship, smoldering in destruction, would continue to turn as machines inside worked over the millenniums and eons of passing.

The sun turned in the sky millions of times.

The ship was eventually buried and submerged.

The machines worked on.

We live on.


	3. Chapter 1 Codename Flyerbiters

**Chapter 1**

**Codename Flyerbiters**

The sounds wings in the air, vibrating through a jungle rain, drowned the sounds of the storm. There was only the thin white lab coat to protect him as he ran, knee deep in the thick muck of the floor churned to organic sludge in the heat. The rain ran down his face like thick beads, and the pellets of heat that blasted his glasses made it hard to see. He carried the doctor, his teacher, over his shoulder like a limp puppet. The man gasped for air some time ago, but he did not look back, because if he did, he feared the man, the good man that had taught him for years, would be swollen and misshapen. He looked from the corner of his eye, clouded by rain, and he could see the man, his eyes bulged and popped like deflated sacks, the blood mixed with the storm and the mud, and he could see the throat of the man, the good man, distorted and distended into a blister full of pus.

He was unable to breathe.

The young man in the lab coat made the only decision he could, as some primitive brain that had evolved from the human race long ago spoke in languages only ancestry could understand.

Survive.

He dropped the man.

The good man.

He promised to live as the doctor-devoted to science and the Earth for as long as he lived.

If he lived at all.

The buzzing in the storm grew long and it grew loud, now as if he was being brought down upon by the weight of jet engines passing overhead. The rustling of the canopy turned to vicious shuddering, as debris was cleared by the weight of creatures, large enough to crack trees, scurried about on violent wings.

He could not see, and his steps grew erratic while he was suctioned to the mud, but he carried on, determined to survive like a rabid animal running from the dark, as peering eyes watched him fight on.

He tripped on the root of the tangled trees, the ground uneven and made into canyons in the rain. Water washed over every surface on him, and he lay in the filth, breathing in the disgust and the insects and the muck of the natural floor.

The wings flew over him, and there was a hot line drawn on his back. He stopped his deep breathing and he laid still, the sound of the storms falling away. All he could hear was the water that ran about him, as if the fates had given him a moment of brief focus and clarity.

The graduate student reached his hand to his back and he felt the wet moisture that clung desperate to his coat, as it had been sliced clean through by a blade of pure perfection. When he brought his hand before his face, he could smell the blood from the wound-his own blood- and he shuddered again.

There was a new urge to fight. And he scrambled up, silent and in shock and his labored breath now quick as every nerve pulsed and quivered in pain and his muscled screamed at him.

Move.

Move or die.

He carried on, knowing the docks had to be guarded. They had to be sealed off still from the threat released. The chasm could not have spread so far so fast. The accident behind him was now only behind him and he knew he had to flee.

He looked back once, over his shoulder, and in a fleeting glimpse where any image could be mistaken and rendered false in the mind and the eye, he saw the steam and the heat of the fire, pulled from molten Earth, and he cursed all they had done, knowing that this time man could not go back.

The wings grew loud again, and he ducked down, knowing that once the jungle opened, and once he reached the road, the dock would not be far. He feared the open road, knowing safety in the trees, but he told himself to fight on.

He continued to fight.

His legs were almost useless, but he ran on, stripping the coat in the wake, and the storm even agreed to subside. There was a pause in the fury and the sky gave him reprieve from the Earth behind.

All he could hear was the plague of wings, like locust roaring as airplanes, and he was still afraid.

The road ahead was short, and he ran quickly, not letting himself to turn back, only knowing there was death if he stopped. If death came for him, he wanted to see the road before him, to know that in the darkness, he at least in his last moments could see all the things before him and if he was pulled back, the road and the forest would be the last he could see.

He reached out in a moment on tranquility, running his hands over the wet jungle flowers, and they seemed to bloom with his touch. His feet were clumps of mud, and he was covered with dirt, but there was a moment of clear color and absolute faith in the world around him.

The dock was still lit, and the ships were ready, always ready to move at a moment and a notice, in case the world began to wonder why this little island, this uncharted place kept hidden for so long, had suddenly given leverage to one political power or the other.

He could not help but smirk knowing that what the found was beyond the control of one country or one continent. That there were things in the world still hidden and still unknown.

Man had already made the mistake when the first nuclear bombs had touched the surface and the sand, blowing the jungles to ash and the grit to glass. The fires here had changed the world and the fire thought extinguished burned on, slow and low, as a candle not a canon.

But now the candle claimed the canon and wanted more.

He reached the fenced in guard house. He beat the glass with bloody hands to open up. But the fence was already open. And the guard lay sprawled on the ground, his clothing soaked by rain and gore, as his head had been pulled apart and seeping. His jaw remained, just like the rest, but the pressure of the poison pushed the rest of him through and over, and eyes dangled like loose chords.

The graduate scientist held in the screams and he knew it was too late.

He ran under the lights and through the dock, where soldiers had already failed to contain the quarantine breach. Men in uniform lay as corpse, with firearms and stray rounds rolling about on the metal grates. He screamed now, but in anger and he fell to his knees. He was tired and he was sore, and there was no hope now in this. So he screamed as loud as he could, yelling at the nothingness.

There was a sound of chewing metal, and the boats, all overturned and covered, were as lopsided and sunken metal, now pretend coral jutting from the beach in angles unnatural.

Even the boats were no match.

And he saw it close again, move as a shadow and a flash.

The creatures in the night were coming once more. They buzzed and they flittered, and from hidden places, one crawled out, batting insect wings, twitching and curious and looking into the man with segmented eyes.

It saw the face of the graduate doctor, but thousands of him, as if he was made of shattered glass, and the insect, the size of a man, pointed the dripping needle at him.

The graduate doctor looked to the metal dock, the surface beneath him and he did not move from his knees, he even laughed once as he accepted defeat.

And as the insect changed, unnatural and large, he flew to the belt of the fallen soldier nearest him and he grabbed a grenade from the belt. He yanked as hard as he could, letting the pin stay caught to the belt of the corpse.

The insect caught him at full weight, and the needle pierced his neck, into veins that blew full of poison and pressure, and the doctor let the world go to white, as his eyes blew out of his skull, splattering matter across the insect now holding him close. And as the man seeped from his eyes and ears, his head ruptured and popped, and the insect fed on the fluid, but the meal was quick, because the grenade detonated, leaving only charred bodied behind.

And the plague continued to take the island, and the base was lost to the unholy swarm that claimed the jungle, eating everything alive until there was no living anymore. Just bones and bloomed flowers remained in time.


	4. Chapter 2 Sunset Research, Sunset Map

**Chapter 2-Sunset Research, Sunset Map**

**The Ghost and the Echo**

Jared Brennen held his stoic stance as the sun set on the ocean, the boat slowly rocking back and forth. Years of training had given him the proper posture and the proper strength to remain still. He breathed and he squinted, his eyes only a bit older now, the glasses keeping glare out. The brim of his hat did little to protect his face from the setting rays of the sun.

Soon the three ships around, floating idle and anchored in the deep would turn on the lights to skim the ocean waves, keeping the black of the sea at bay long enough to pretend it was safe. The three boats could only pretend to not be helpless and lost in the middle of the ocean.

He had his hands behind his back, and his whole body was at angles, rigid and alert. He scanned with his eyes each and every section of the breaking sea and then he went back and scanned again. There was never enough caution to be taken in the midst of the dangerous zone at rest.

Helicopters occasionally flew in supplies and the radio would light up with frenzy, and Jared would turn it lower, listening to the static and the words without attention at all. Various scientists including Rukichi Goto, the head of this scientific excursion, would yell at the pilots, who would laugh and swear with the two guards in tow. They came from the destroyer stationed permanently to the south once they had discovered the slumbering dragon deep beneath the waves, and they chided the doctor for interfering with a military operation.

The soldiers and the pilot simply called the man crazy.

To be so close to Godzilla is crazy.

Jared knew better, he knew to stay calm and safe, and to simply watch, because if Godzilla decided to attack the ship, there would be little left in the ocean but sunken debris and a few mutilated dead to feed the fish and the birds.

And the scientists forced the helicopters to land and offload as quickly as possible, to not disturb the concentration and to get out of the zone and quick as possible. If Godzilla awaken and was a threat, the zone would be compromised, so the soldiers agreed and moved in a hurry, if only to leave for the comfort of the destroyer where the firepower held some sliver of hope at diverting the monster.

Jared looked at the gun on his side and he knew it stood no hope.

He was no longer a part of a military unit, having given up the life long ago. The limbs still come back to him in his sleep, and a life in the sands of Nevada suited him just fine. The man did not look as official as the soldiers, yet he outranked them all.

Jared Brennen stood, and he was hypnotized by the waves, listening to the gulls call to each other as they floated around the research ships and they listened for the echoes of the fish below, hidden like ghosts below the foam of the sea.

**The Weight of the Monster's Heart**

Yvonne woke from her slumber, in the dark of a room below deck, her sweat cold and stuck to her shivering flesh, even though her head swarmed with pain. She clenched her temples and she curled to herself under the sheets. Her clothing was damp from the nightmares that flooded her. And she knew, once her headache subsided, she would have to tell her uncle everything.

Yvonne Goto, the daughter of a brilliant Japanese chemist and an American mathematician, had always been different.

And now she was one of the lucky researchers to talk to the monster.

Since the late 1960s, the foundation had trained people like her to see the monsters in mind's eye, to know when and where it would strike and to open a line of communication between the beast and man.

Her mentor had been the first to successfully break through with the monster, having stopped a forward attack on Osaka.

Yvonne, in her strange attire, was not taken seriously in the academy until her mentor, a woman that had bonded with Godzilla for over twenty years, had chosen her.

Yvonne did not want this weight.

She ran her hands through her chopped up and dyed hair, and the streaks of color flashed about as she breathed, the pain subsiding. All she could feel was the pressure of the ocean engulfing her, and the beating of the giant heart. There was nothing but the silence now, and her senses returned to normal.

There was a small noise on the screen beside her, and her uncle, the one in charge of this all, demanded to know the current condition of Godzilla.

She thanked him for asking how she felt.

He responded with silence.

Condition unchanged, she reported, the damn beast slept better than she did.

She reached out and cut the screen off, and she held herself tight in the dark, not letting any of the outside light in. From the small port window she could see the sunset on the ocean, and how the light refracted on the waves of the sea, and she wanted o breath in the air and taste the humid warmth on her body.

Her body was clouded by the sounds of the slumbering titan below the foam and the sea, and she could still taste the salt that clung to his teeth, and the water algae that clamored on his body, with small crabs rustling through it.

She reached under her shirt and held her hand to her chest, and her heartbeat, though returning to normal, still seemed to sync up with the beast in the sea.

There were drugs to take now, but she knew even as she opened the tabs of the bottled that it would never be enough to calm her displaced rhythm.

No matter what she did to her body, she could never match her heart to a God.

**Godzilla-Ocean Dreams**

He could only imagine the world as it once was, a lush thick forest full of life that surrounded his feet. Great thundering strides resounded as thunder across the plains and through the canyons, and each predator that tried to taste his meat had failed, fallen by his size and his mass-for he is the king of the lands and the God of the Earth.

He was at rest thinking of the way the young in his species, monoliths to all that stood even as they were born, ran about in slow bodied, because the weight was enough and they survived and flourished. There was but once a great species in and of the lands, and now they dream as fossils sleep, surrounded by fragments of rock they once called home.

For eternity after eternity, deep in the ocean, he dreamed of the day when the species would return, and each time, the scars of age piled over his body, and he was riddled by the tides of millennia.

His body grew but he slept still, unable to wake from the dream that the world had changed.

And then the fire touched him.

The once great king of the lands burned with the fury of the sun, and he reached out, in the glow of the heat, and he looked at the hands before him, and he took the fire in, and his skin grew thick and his bones became strong.

He remembers standing on the island sand, the miniscule trees below and his eyes to the sun, and the detonation of the heavens rained down on him again and again.

There was the sound of waves.

He looked up and there were trails of vapor in the sky, high above where nothing else could live.

And each time the God king of all the lands shuts his eyes, all he can see is the fire of the scorched the sun burning like the doors of heaven. It is all he knows now, even as he dreams in floating sleep, letting the water cool his body and cover him in gentle tides.

Greens eyes shift in dream, even as the girl tugs at him from a corner of his mind, he clouds her and she understands.

The fire is all he remembers, and the heat that gave him life while taking the rest of his species away.


	5. Chapter 3 Codename Stutterfly

**Chapter 3 – Valkyrie **

**Codename Stutterfly**

In the high atmosphere, the air licked the wings of the solid black metal planes, immune to all calls and traces. There were no pilots but the cameras and the sensors acted as the eyes and the fingers of each plane. The air was changed down below, already leaking vapor like a volcanic cloud.

The air was now poison.

The government, the secrets, and the scientists, knew of the failure of the island and the lab, and now they acted in quarantine.

Shutting down Operation Atlas, the codename for the laboratory was now protocol one.

Operation Valkyrie was in place.

The three planes flew in formation and started the descent on the island. The sky sick and erupted as the weight of the atmosphere changed the moment the planes entered he cloud.

The descent was rapid, falling at angles through the disrupted and changed storm, where electricity emitted green sparks that charged along the surface of the mecha. The planes were immune and continued to fly at extreme speed.

Behind the lens of each jet, surrounding him on screens was Commanding Officer Robert Rhoads, his stance perfect, his eyes clear, and his fatigues immaculate. He was in charge of the bombing of the island, and he knew the operation must resolve itself with minimal cost and minimal effort yet rapid results. If the island was left alive, the ocean would become a combination of a warzone and a nuclear disaster.

Primary target acquired.

The Dome.

The constructed lab housing many of the top secret experiments in sound and nuclear theory. Commander Rhoads did not know the purpose of the facility and he chose to not know. He saw the job before him and he did not ask why it must be done, he simply knew it had to succeed.

The cameras still had not cleared of smoke and the planes had been in descent for three minutes now. The island would be in sight soon.

ETA. Thirty seconds.

Rhoads tightened his muscles and strained beneath his fatigues, as his crew moved about him, looking over one monitoring system at a time. Each gauge held a specific purpose and each reading could spell disaster. The crew moved, and the camera cleared, and each eye was ready.

The island came into view below.

Rhoads commanded the fleet of three mecha to open the doors and begin the operation.

He told them to light it up.

On the first pass, the main target, the swarm of ancient and strange insects that had killed the laboratory crew, were struck with firebombs that scorched the island below. The surface jungle erupted in activity as the insects took to the air, clicking and communicating, as small wings fled to the sky.

The first pass had cleared, the planes having flown past and already disappearing into the sky. In the burning roots many of the insects screamed with noises new to the world, and the world listened to the suffering sounds. Smoldering bodied fell to ash and lay trapped in the tangle of fallen trees. The creatures lay screaming, dying, bleeding thick mucus around the mud of the shores, and the lucky ones took to the air, landing in the trees of the island far beyond the reach of the flames.

The second pass struck The Dome, the laboratory that stood as a hollow prolapsed shell of the former life contained, the roof caving and the white sterile metal collapsing and opening up. Green smoke emerged and green fire burst forth, as methane from within the planet was released.

Many of the Flyerbiters watched from the trees, hidden amongst leaves that did not burn. They took to the air the moment the shockwave of displaced heat hit them, jumping into the sky in a hurry to escape the wave of defeat. There was thunder again, and the third pass of the Valkyrie fighters turned another piece of the island to flames and charcoal, ripping the rock and uprooting sediment.

Rhoads did not emote from behind the screen, he did not celebrate or bow, he simply watched the show of horror as man and machine destroyed in triumph.

The cameras of the Valkyrie watched as they circled slowly now, dropping to a hover, as wings morphed to a hovering jet and it moved about like a condor biting as a serpent. All three planes were now low to the ground, and they circled the lab, picking off the Flyerbiters that lifted up as swarms into the sky.

The ground below the lab was falling away and green light, neon and awake, was glowing brighter and hot. Rhoads asked for readings, anything the sensitive instruments of the mecha could pick up.

Radiation had spiked. Methane was at lethal levels. Seismic activity increased. Rhoads let his eyes grow wide.

He watched the ground erupt again. He ordered the planes to look into the green chasm, to see the color below the Earth and to find the source of the beacon that pulsed. Gas flooded out in clouds, swelling fast and swelling hard.

The planes did not have time to act. There was a pulse, and then a roar, as if the ground beneath the hole had called to the mechanical threats that hovered in the air.

Rhoads yelled from a strike, the heaviest yet, and he wanted the island removed from the ocean, levelling it to nothing but water. He yelled and spittle flew from his angry jaw. The sounds of fire lit up each air and the crew behind the camera could hear the Earth scorched and shot with the destructive gravity of modern weapons. The camera lenses clouded to dust and all they could hear was the silence once the attack ceased. The mechanical Valkyrie hovered like sharks, and lights were cast onto the Earth, looking at the chasm below. There was a flicker of the neon green, and then a rush of air that disrupted the hovering ability of each of the planes. They sputtered and backed away.

A limb came free, a limb the size of any building, hooked and pointed and shaped like the grappling fore-claw of a giant insect. There was an echo as it landed on the Earth and from the green atmosphere below the soil something crawled free.

With each step, plants grew back, only twisted and tall, and the trees and the seeds now blown apart, changed and shifted back to strength below it. It looked down and it squinted with reptilian eyes, and with a reptilian head, the bizarre hybrid of pterodactyl and fly, the creature spread it's shuttering wings into the air. It moved like a lizard but it contorted like a grasshopper and it reached out with long limbs, grabbing the small plane before it. The last thing the crew behind the camera could see was the jaws of a strange new creature fresh to the Earth chewing into the metal and splintering it like prey.

The other two Valkyrie could see the one go down and the roar of the creature inside the fire, and as it moved, green gas was expelled from it, and it crawled further, moving like a bat on the ground, long limbs over limbs. It roared as the planes opened fire.

The planes quickly shifted and the wings from before returned, and the speed they travelled brought them above the island and they returned to the rapid strikes, where they could fly by. They circled, losing sight of the target.

Rhoads commanded all guns to engage the creature.

The Valkyrie circled but not in time, as the computer let them know the creature was airborne. As the planes circled they fell into the full force of the creature reaching out on long grasping claws to shred the planes apart. The one Valkyrie fell on impact and one passed by, grazed but dizzy.

It took high to the air, and buzzing behind it, the creature followed. There was little time at all, and the plane would be back at the ship in seven minutes.

In the midst of thundering clouds, the silhouette of the dinosaur bug could be seen, flapping great reptilian wings and stuttering other wings behind it.

Rhoads watched he monitor. The creature matched speed and followed. He ordered a surface to air strike. Missiles were fired. There was a brief countdown followed by a direct hit. The explosion registered.

The creature was unchanged in speed.

The sonar reading beeped in desperation. Rhoads ordered another strike before he realized what was happening. The creature did not want the plane. The creature wanted he men hiding in the ships.

The creature listened to the them, and it could smell them from the island.

Two ships, naval fleet American made war ships, strong and sleek, floated in the open sea. They did not pitch nor did they shudder. And Rhoads hung his head, his stance no longer perfect and his forehead in sweat. The crew looked to him in the cramped quarters below deck and he let his arms fall to his sides, laughing.

The sound of the Valkyrie dying in the air was heard on every monitor. All sounds cut off except the buzzing in the air.

The creature half flapped with dragon wings and below that, wings like wasps moved in the air. There was a collision and both ships were struck by the blow. They had no time to act, no time to sound alarm. Only Robert Rhoads, Commanding Officer of Operation Valkyrie knew there was even an inbound enemy. The ships were decimated to metal pulp, shreds of destruction sinking below the surface. In the fray of the field the creature roared to the air and to all the challengers of the Earth, telling the sky and the heaven that there was now something else to fear.

The roar was a wet echo drenched in vibration, and the sour sound breached all the monitors and now the world knew that something was wrong in the South Pacific.

All technology picked up the roar as a blip and a whisper.

The island was only the beginning.

The cloud expanded and the creature, Codename Stutterfly, circled the island and the glowing green tear in the Earth, and with each roar satellites fell and great sounds were carried.

The insect, the mosquitos once thought so destructive, spread to the islands around, eating crops and people in plagues like Babylon, and some men asked to God before they died why the plague came as this, and there was no answer.

In the fields of an island, somewhere n the Pacific now reclaimed, a lone Flyerbiter called to the morning sun that now rose in the sky, and the light was a challenge and a target.

The Stutterfly could be heard over all the islands and seen as a great shadow of death to all the eaten islanders below.


	6. Chapter 4 Communication

**Chapter 4 – Communication**

**Security Breach**

From the ship deck, Jared Brennen could see the rocking small passenger plane shifting as it swung low. He could feel the air displaced as it passed above, sounding sensitive collision sirens in the wake. He held on to his cap as he watched he plane fly back around, the wind kicked up.

His radio jumped to life and the voices from the stationed military far off in the coast radioed in to them, monitoring the plane that had breached airspace.

Jared saw the door of the plane open, and from the tiny cockpit, only a hundred feet in the air, he saw a man throw a bag and then jump behind it, into the swirling sea. The man opened a parachute but the height was low, and his impact on the salt waves was hard, and there in the distance, the man floated in a bright orange shirt, waving to the crew and yelling.

Jared moved, his binoculars brought to his eyes and he followed he rail of the deck, passing to steps that took him lower to the bow of the deck. He radioed to the other ships, the three all visible to each other and the man in the center of the triangle yet closest to the ship Jared was on.

He swore at the man that was floating on the sea, cursing below his breath at the stupidity of jumping into a restricted military operation.

Two boats with engines that buzzed over the sea took off, reaching the man quickly and pulling him on board the small floating white vessels. He gestured thumbs up to all around him. His bright buttoned up Hawaiian shirt seemed reflective in the sun and he fought the men restraining him to hold on to his cap, a green cadet hat that looked pseudo military and strangely mismatched.

The man smiled as the boat reached the ship, docking to the side, and between two of Jared's security team, the man boarded, dropping his bag to the deck with a thud, and as he shook himself off, the man from the plane and the sea reached out his hand in greetings.

**United World News**

He introduced himself as Stanley Oakland, and with a grin as wide as the horizon he reached out a sopping hand to the three around him, the two that fished him from the sea holding guns to him. He let his wide teeth do the rest, but they would not warm up to him. He took off his cap, brushing the wet hair back again, before attempting to wipe off his glasses with the fabric of his shirt. The action only smudged his spectacles further.

He was lucky to have not been killed or shot.

With the perverse grin, he nodded and dropped to his knees, playing with his bag and ignoring the guns still on him. Jared sighed and commanded his security staff to lower their guns.

The strange man in the bright orange shirt pulled out a badge from the knapsack and pinned it to his hat. It read clearly "United World News" and now Jared understood. The man was from the media.

The press wanted part of the story around Godzilla.

Stanley was brave enough to ask.

He asked who he needed to see about the lizard.

The guards grabbed him by each arm and they pulled him away, taking him by force to the hold until Jared could figure out a way to solve this.

The official security chief dropped to one knee and rummaged through the bag, finding only clothes and soaked pads. There was a digital recorder and a few small technology devices in plastic bags. The journalist knew he would be taking a swim eventually.

Jared shook his head, picked up the bag, and sighed as he followed his guards with the prisoner in tow, to the decks below where he could figure this out.

**Behind the Mirror and Glass**

Stanley sat, still soaked, in the hold, occupied only with a toilet and a bed attached to the bland walls. He dripped on the blankets but he did not seem to care. He fumbled through his pockets all with a bizarre grin.

Jared with arms enfolded looked on, waiting for a response.

His staff came, one of the radio operators, to tell him the military sanctioned fleet would not be able to pick him up.

Contact had been broken and for two hours the research crew on all three ships had been in a blackout on the radio.

There was no time for a detained journalist.

Jared told the operator to widen the search, and find out why contact was broken.

He agreed and ran off through the cramped quarters.

Jared breathed deep, and went in through the door.

He stood in the open door, and as he crossed his arms, the journalist pulled out a pack of cigarettes that had been crinkled and folded. He offered one to the guard at the door but there was no response at all.

With the same stupid grin he shrugged and put the pack away in his pocket.

He asked one more time about Godzilla.

Jared said it was classified.

He asked why the entire Pacific had been under media blackout.

Jared did not respond.

He said it was classified.

The man asked if he was going to be picked up by the military stationed in the area, the military that he said he grounded flights and all communication between the Hawaiian Islands, the Pacific islands, and most of the Naval fleets stationed at various checkpoints.

Jared did not know there was a loss in communication networks. The radio silence now made sense.

He turned without speaking and shut the door behind him, and when he went to the radio operator, he asked him again to hale anyone within the immediate vicinity. There was nothing but dead air.

He checked various other communications.

Satellite had even been disrupted, most likely by storms or atmospheric changes. The operator asked if maybe a volcano had erupted and begun to throw off the computers or the radio, but Jared had no idea. He looked at the monitors only to see no storms and no change that he could pick up with his limited knowledge of the tools before him.

There was nothing but silence and static.

Check again, and Jared shut the door behind them.

The research mission was official now in his hands. If Godzilla woke up now, with the three ships in the dark, there would be nothing but instant executions and ashes in the sea.

The mission was over.

**Without the Static**

Stanley Oakland stopped smiling, knowing there was no one looking to him, and he flipped on the button of a recorder and he began to talk to the emptiness of the metal room, while from the small port window he could see the waves touch and rock the ship. And in the sky, a cloud began to blossom out like a mask of vapor.

He spoke to his headquarters through the recordings and he told the world of Godzilla, and how the vessels under military control had kept the location of the monster secret as it slumbered beneath them, a danger to them all.

His grin returned.

**The Girl in the Sun**

Yvonne watched he waves roll against her ship, and she had to squint her eyes even behind the thick sunglasses that protected her. Her migraine still pierced her and she felt a nerve vibrate. Clutching her head and falling to her knees, the girl lay on the deck shivering and cold even beneath a hooded sweatshirt in the tropical heat. She heard the voice of Godzilla in her head, a great dragon speaking as a God telling her to leave him be.

He spoke clear and her mind interpreted it.

Leave me be.

Leave me here.

She could not breathe from the pain, and she held her breath until the stabbing in her temples stopped. From the radio her uncle demanded she get below deck and report on changes in the waking monster. She threw her radio overboard and screamed at him and at the monster beneath the sea.

There was an impulse to run but nowhere to go.

Her chest heaved in panic and she wanted o cry.


	7. Chapter 5 Green Rain

**Chapter 5**

**Green Rain**

Yvonne lay in bed through the night, listening to the waves lap against the metal of the ships. She periodically moved to her side away from the window when the lights scanned the surface, tracking something and guarding them all. Comfort came from the simple bulb that reflected the surface of the ocean depths back. She heard the radio.

Below deck Jared looked at the monitors and the crews continued to radio in to the destroyer monitoring them. They had been cut off of all communication and now they sat dark in the waves, listening to random chatter and monitoring tools that only alerted hem of how alone the three vessel research team was.

Clouds appeared on the tools, clouds unlike anything that they had seen before.

When Yvonne stood up from her bed, she placed her feet on the improvised mattress, reaching with her hand on the glass of the port window.

The research ships immediately cut off light and floated blind.

The sky gave off a green light, neon and blazing against the dark of the sky and the churning clouds. Thunder shook the ships as the crew wrestled to understand the sudden onset of the symptoms of the horizon.

There was a smell of strong gas, a primitive rot, as if a jungle had drifted through the waves. Yvonne got dressed quickly in a hoodie and jeans and she ran into the hallway of the below decks, where crew hustled back and forth around her. She was lost in the frantic scuttle.

Her uncle never tried to reach her.

She needed to get above deck.

She stopped, out of breath for a moment when she felt a stirring and then a hot needle pierce her brain, as if branding her and killing her at once.

She screamed and fell against the wall, slumping awake at the sounds of the sea and the heartbeat that suddenly raced against her body. She could not breathe from the pressure.

Godzilla was slowly waking.

The creature breathed and bubbles raced forth from his nostrils.

She stumbled down the hall and up a set of metal grated stairs that led to a latched bulkhead, leading through to the deck. She clutched her temple, leaning on the rail the entire time and others ran past her, invisible and in pain.

She pushed with frail weight against the door, and as she opened it, the wind caught the metal, yanking it out, as she walked into an aurora and a storm.

Jared listened to the radio at his waist and he commanded emergency codes back. The ships were leaving and meeting back with the naval fleet. The storms and Godzilla were too many dangers and without the power of defense, he feared he had already acted too late.

Jared was given total call over the safety of the mission, and his time out of service had made him soft, because he now doubted his ability to lead. He should have left hours ago the moment communication failed.

The storm was sudden and violent.

He waited and then he heard the pouring rain against the ship.

Yvonne stood in the rain, looking up with eyes fighting off the drops of thick water. She watched he green of the violent sky fall as neon color across the waves, rippling light in all directions.

The moment of clarity and awe washed over her, as if seeing the façade of heaven if only for a moment. She screamed again. She fell to her knees. She could see a white eye open now, and she knew Godzilla was about to move.

She flicked on her radio and over the rain she screamed to her uncle, demanding he move the ships because Godzilla was awake. She heard his derision before he cut off her signal. She lay on the deck, heavy from the rain and bathed in the neon glow of the falling sky. She changed he radio and she realized she had managed to reach Brennen, the security officer in charge.

Jared, moving swiftly up to the captain at the helm, listened to the garbled message before him. Godzilla was awake. He asked the other line to repeat. It was the girl, the girl that made this mission possible.

She screamed as loud as she could before slumping onto the deck and passing out.

Godzilla was awake and rising.

Jared burst onto the deck and he could see the surface of the black ocean through the glowing rain.

Dead fish began to pop up from the sea, floating on the surface before melting away into foam. The ocean began to boil. And a green light from below the water drowned out the green of the sky.

The rain poured harder but then the ocean burst and the shadow from below the seas threw water into the air in all directions.

Displaced the monster let the green rain take over his burning hide, the water turning to steam on impact. The creature shook loose water and the spines on his back clanged like reverberating ceramic.

The creature rubbed one eye with little hands, under developed and small in comparison to the thick body, and he focused on the ocean, looking at the three ships below him, a triangle forming around his.

He snorted fire.

Jared yelled one last time for the captain to move. The captain frozen in fear, knew it was too late.

Godzilla roared for the first time in years, clearing his throat as burning saliva flew freely into the air, and where it landed, the water boiled away.

The roar deafened all on deck. It started as a deep resounding bellow, as deep as the chasms of time, and coming from a primal brain that had lived long before the dinosaurs. The roar ended in a chattering echo that raised in pitch until even the safety glass shattered.

Jared covered his ears in time.

Yvonne awoke from the strangest dream, her mother looking down on her, the sun and the trees behind her. It was as if Yvonne was a baby, and her mom stood above her, competing with the sun.

Her mother burst to fire, and when Yvonne sat up, eyes beating to the sky, there was only rain, and she knew Godzilla was awake.

The creature turned his head slightly, just enough to see her, and she scrambled against the walls of the ship, her back to the cold and her hands over broken glass, and she locked eyes with the giant beast that looked to her.

She tried to stay calm, to not scream. Even the thunder stopped for a second.

The hatch opened, and her uncle was behind her, and he stood beside her, claiming his obsession.

Godzilla.

The beast roared again, but the honk that came was softer and more elaborate.

The rain fell over the elder man, and then, even as Yvonne watched, she could see blood leaking onto the deck, melding with the rain on the metal. The splatter landed around her and she squinted.

The scientist breathed in, but his lungs now failed. He began to swell and he could not move. He gestured at Godzilla one last time before being carried off into the sky by the insects chattered to the thunder.

Yvonne sat in silence. Her uncle was gone.

Life is bizarre, because she did not have time to register what had happened, but she knew she felt nothing at all.

Over the railing of the ship, she could see two of the large bugs crawl, five feet tall and with fluttering wings, buzzing forth.

There was a pause, and the pause seemed to make every moment in time linger.

The insect, needle like face pointing to her, reached out with dripping fangs to grab her, inject and ingest of her like the horde did her uncle.

There was a scream in the distance, and through the chaos the horde devoured them.

Gunshots.

Jared pulled her firearm, the mix of designs making it impossible to identify to anyone but him, and with heavy shells he fired scattering shots into the insects.

The one with the dripping needle and eyeless face closest to her erupted with opaque fluid landing on her face.

She squinted as it washed over her, smelling now like the insides of a rotten animal.

Godzilla felt her senses wash over his thick skin, crawling and tingling, and he roared again, shaking his head and dizzy.

The insects took off into the sky, carrying passengers and noises happened all at once.

The calm was now chaos.

Jared pulled Yvonne inside, and as he closed the latch, the insects rained down on the deck, with limbs as mosquitoes touching the surfaces as they reached out for food.

She screamed.

Stanley looked up from the bed on his cell, jumping from a slumbering haze to full attention, looking up to the ceiling and listening to the patter of fear.

He heard the gunfire, he heard the roar.

Godzilla grabbed at his head, now pierced by her thoughts of fear, and the pain made him swing about in the water. Waist deep in the sea, he threw his tail about, lashing with glowing spines at the world. The behemoth brought down the full weight of the serpentine spine down on the vessel nearest his back.

Jared heard static on his radio as the ship sunk into the sea, ripped into half by the force, as crew and insect like creatures fell into the waves.

Godzilla turned to the vessel as a few of the miniscule insects tried to scurry free. The creatures nearest the impact jumped into the sky form the sinking vessel.

Heat rippled from between jaws, and Godzilla let his spines and eyes glow and burn with a neon light.

With open jaws he breathed out a stream of fire as hot as the stars, and the ship that slow sank burst into color and debris, blackened and disfigured, launched about the sea.

Only fragments of that horde remained.

There was a call, and the insect like creatures without faces jumped to the sky, now paying attention to the threat before them.

Godzilla raised his hands to his eyes as the creatures stung at him, draining and tasting of nuclear flesh. But the moment they touched his scale covered hide, they burst into fire. The lucky survivors that managed to pierced his skin died worse, poisoned by nuclear blood that filled them and they popped.

Godzilla did not swell or even react, he simply reached up with small dinosaur hands, and with deep talons he scratched his irritated skin, taking away hundreds of the insects in the process.

The needle nosed swarm flew off into the sky, carrying some living and some dying people from the ships.

Only two vessels remained.

Godzilla looked over himself, the horde drawn to his fire and he breathed out a stream of heat again, and he fired it straight up, letting the heat fall around him, and he washed himself in it.

The heat hit a second vessel, to his right, as he spun around in the sea, lighting the entire area ablaze. Even the salt in the water turned to vapor and glass. The ocean continued to burn. People in the second vessel, the ones screaming at the insects were now silenced by the burning.

Godzilla ignored he ship, instead turning south, only as a glowing silhouette in the rain.

The monster paused once, to look back and make sure the ship with the girl was still afloat, and he watched it for a second, feeling her fear subside to calm, and he heard her heartbeat steady.

He turned and drifted into the sea, shrinking into the horizon before disappearing into the thunder and the storm.

The vessel behind was still covered by a few insects, and through the night, the crew fought off the injured flying creatures, slowly, letting them retreat to the air and from the deck, all through the night and into the morning, the green rains fell, and the ocean continued to burn.

The second ship sank, leaving only one, and from the deck of morning, with a sun rising over a green sky, now alien and disturbed, Yvonne stood on the deck, her gas mask at the ready, breathing into the filter, her breath the only sound as she watched he ships burn and fall below, resting in the deep where Godzilla once lay.


	8. Chapter 6 We Have to Follow Him

**Chapter 6**

**We Have to Follow Him**

She presented the argument but Jared did not understand. His clothing was still soaked from the rains that continued to fall against the metal, and he listened while he looked into her eyes. She was as determined as ever, while still shaking from the pains.

He wondered if she ever truly felt the loss of her uncle yet.

He died right before her, stolen like half the crew of the last remaining research ship.

The other two ships were less fortunate.

The sea still burned behind them.

Jared told her again.

They cannot continue following the creature blind.

The radio signal was still gone. The crew struggled to reach another ship, or the naval destroyer. The rain must be the problem.

The green rain grew steady and the clouds grew higher.

Jared marched through the ship, his command guiding the crew through carrying the dead and mourning the sunrise.

Above deck was only radiation drifting down now. The instruments on the ship, communicating with satellites and global positioning monitors the storm and they were updated over the radio.

Yvonne followed him. The storm continued to grow, expanding into the sea.

Over the western beaches and rocks of North America and into the Arctic, the swirling glowing green vortex continued to spread.

I am sorry, he said as Yvonne followed him to the Captains quarters.

We have to get to safety.

He threw open the door and the captain, the heavyset Japanese man guiding a mostly international crew, looked through the glass into the churning sea, where waves continued to spread into his view. The ship cut through the glowing water, throwing more of the neon glow into the air as mist and vapor.

The ship was sailing blind, and the navigator could not find the way through the rains. Jared told her to wait below deck. Yvonne was silent as he closed the metal door before her, the heavy latch falling into place.

Yvonne felt the trappings of despair in the mission, and she felt useless now, more useless than ever. Her uncle was gone, and she was alone on the sea. She did not mourn the man that abused her abilities; she simply mourned her place in the context of the research.

She now regretted that she did not want to communicate with Godzilla.

Her mind played he images over again as she went below deck, back to her room, and she crawled into bed, the headache lessened now that Godzilla was aware of her, suppressing her and forgetting about her.

She could see through his eyes and the monster was determined to set the wrong things right.

He swam the sea to fix the Earth.

She let the knowledge of the beast wash over her and she let the clarity and melding of two hearts happen.

Yvonne tossed in her sleep, uneasy and dreaming while the distance to the monster grew further away, until he was only a fog she could make out and understand.

She awoke when her door opened, and the reporter came into the room.

He sat at the foot of her bed, smoking a cigarette, his hands shaking.

We reached the naval ship, he said, looking to the floor in the dark room.

Yvonne looked outside, and the green of the sky made the night into a false daylight.

How long had she slept?

There was a thud against the outside metal of the ship, followed by a shrill scratching that resounded in her ears, piercing through the headache.

She seemed less in fog.

The ship is gone, he said, shuddering in horror and letting the cigarette burn out.

Yvonne jumped up and looked to the sea to find only bits of debris floating and a still sinking ship, as grand as the horizon, stretched out and pulled apart.

She could not hear the screams or even the rain now. There was no burning of the ocean here. Just a final retching before the capsized destroyer would be lost forever.

She looked at the man and he shrugged.

If we made it here, we would be lost as well, so I am thankful. He extinguished he cigarette while snickering in the dark.

Now tell me how we plan to follow Godzilla.


	9. Chapter 7 G-Hunter

**Chapter 7**

**G Hunter**

Yori Hitomi watched from headquarters as the tools around her monitored the activity of the tumultuous Earth. Her hands where clenched to fists behind her back and her broad shoulders flexed while each muscle strained under tension.

Godzilla was a blip on a screen, a green marker treading through the ocean at measured depths and measured speed. Her narrow eyes watched the small digital marker and she could see the beast clear in her mind, the driven monster pursuing the only goal it knew.

There was a destination, a mark in red that remained static on the map.

The island where this all began was before them.

There was no way to go back.

She asked the men, the fleet of Japanese scientists behind her at the computers, how long it would take for Godzilla to reach the island.

They told her the time of approximate arrival. She did not like the outcome.

She asked if the storm had in any way changed.

Negative.

The green rains had turned corrosive and the hordes of insects had already made the islands uninhabitable.

She asked for the mark of the Stutterfly.

A yellow blip appeared on the screen.

In relation to the island, Godzilla was slightly north but mostly to the East. The beast was under the surface. The Stutterfly monster that had been systematically eradicating the naval and air fleet of the United States and Russian armies was almost due north. The creature was circling the island now, coming home to the nest it had made.

The creature had the precocious ability to track the ships in the area and the airplanes by a strange sonar or radar. The sounds played on the headquarters monitors over and again in loops of sound while scientists dissected the creature and the call.

The reptile was also part insect, throwing off pheromones and leading the swarms around, like an advancing guard of an ant and a hive.

Yori asked if there was any answer from the research vessels monitoring Godzilla. There had been no direct communication in the south pacific since the storm began. If any of the ships were still mobile, they could not contact.

There was a file in the hands of the man in the suit behind her. He waited for a moment before coughing. She spun to meet his gaze, and he handed her the file. She reached out for the manila envelope, and when she opened it she dissected the information.

This girl is on board?

The American government has confirmed it, the man said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

The commanding woman skimmed he file, taking pieces of necessary information.

And she is definitely the student of-

Yes, and it is in her best wishes that this girl be given the opportunity to resolve the issues.

What if she can't?

Then we will be blind and between two monsters.

Yori turned to the monitor again, holding the envelope behind her back. She considered the information.

Is the X-A ready to fly?

We have no idea if the new paneling can handle the corrosive storm.

Yori waited only a moment.

The commanding officer turned, walking between the rows of computers and through the blue room of monitors and tools. Her blue uniform, beret and starched shirt, betrayed her build of pure aggression. She loosened her tie and demanded the mission start.

The man in the suit waited, before turning back around to watch the blips on the screen all draw closer, slowly in time converging together on the island that started this all.

We did this to ourselves.

From the cockpit of the X-A, one of the most advanced aircraft in the technological world; Yori stood and watched the two pilots engage all the necessary equipment to fly into a storm unlike anything before on Earth. These pilots had been part of the Coast Guard, trained in sea rescue and flying in the most hazardous weather conditions possible.

Yori picked them for a reason.

Her fatigues were perfect when she turned, now ready for combat.

The group of soldiers all sat in the seats, armed with special guns capable of firing the heaviest artillery possible in a compact firearm. They breathed in the blue light as the plane lifted.

The young woman ran through the door just in time, her messenger bag adorned with cartoon characters and color. She was in plain clothing and she was out of breath from simple assertion. Her body was frail and when the commanding officer looked to her, she shrunk in comparison.

Yori Hitomi?

The girl bowed, her loose glasses drifting down her nose. When she stood, she had to push the frames back.

Sit down Miss Yamane and strap into the seat.

The soldiers helped her to the seats in silence.

But-

Once we are on a steady course I will explain everything.

The girl was quiet, withdrawing into her notes and research.

The soldiers around her were stoic and grim.

Two soldiers, younger than the rest, sat at the front of the plane.

Taking travelers onboard now?

Miss Momoko Yamane is the researcher from the Institute, the leading kaijuologist.

Kaijuologist?

She studies monsters like Godzilla.

I still can't believe Godzilla is more than just a myth, I feel like we are chasing ghosts.

The engines spun and the nuclear X-A, the most advanced plane used by G-Hunter, the anti-Godzilla task force, awoke from slumber within the hangar to taxi itself into the night sky.

The aircraft blinked lights, and Yori took her seat, relaxing and squeezing her fists together. Her pulse beat hard and a swelling nausea and cold sweat claimed her.

The commander hated flying.

The sudden jerks made Momoko spill her notes, and she scrambled to pick them up.

The plane danced before rising into the air, on engines beneath the boat like belly, before the rotating engines pushed to the back, flipping heavy metal around as if it weighed less than the air, and the aircraft seemed alive as it pushed into the sky.

As a small dark dot, it appeared on the horizon, the city of Tokyo stretching out in all directions beneath it. The dot in the sky was lost by the pulsing aurora of the green storm slowly crawling in to Tokyo and all of Japan from the sea.

The air smelled like electricity before the birds choked and plummeted from the sky.


	10. Chapter 8 Crashing

**Chapter 8**

**Crashing on the Sands of the Shore**

By the time she oculd see from behind her mask, Alla Rufina Volkov saw the spines of the great monster and she knew the helicopter would collide. It was already too late and the blades of the craft hit into skin like granite, and the fracturing metal did nothing to the two hundred meter monster. It looked over a broad shoulder and it moved an arm to stretch the sore muscles. Green air snorted forth and the dragon roared.

Godzilla was not pleased but not angered.

The indifference defined his nature as God.

When her helicopter landed on the beach, she was silent.

She climbed from the wreckage and as she crawled over rocks and sharp sand, the debris and glass getting beneath her clothing and padding into her skin, she could feel the footfalls of the creature marching on the shore. She tore off the helmet but as she tried to breathe in the air, she could only take in a poisoned acid and she had to put on the mask again. The mask covered her face but left her tangled hair disheveled and covered in blood. She checked herself for gashes and wounds, the blood clotted and old.

She had no cuts. The blood was not hers.

Alla looked up, and she could see the final two of six aircraft engaging the indifferent dragon. Each blast on the hide made bits of radioactive skin slough off, but the creature only moved pupils around. He did not care for the circling pests.

He did not try to harm them. He let them come.

There were only small mechanical sounds from the guns, and as she scrambled down the beach, she got further and further from the sounds of the firefight.

Godzilla looked over the island shore, sniffing at the air like an immense hound, listening to the sounds of the shore.

The water of the ocean had turned fluorescent, and in the bright green tide, it crashed ashore.

Godzilla snorted a below at the helicopters, and he began to glow on his spines, each bone giving off a color that matched the green waves. The fire glowed hot and even the air around his back distorted.

Godzilla exhaled steam first, breathing out like the exhaust of a nuclear engine, and the helicopters screamed over the radios to evade the fire.

There was no time to evade the fire.

The beast breathed out fire that moved with the physics of heavy rain, and the spray moved like a snake, sticking to everything with heavy substance, burning and melting even the sand and rocks of the island.

Both helicopters were caught in the beam of spit, and when they crashed, Alla could hear the screams of the men before her radio died.

The green rains continued to fall on the shore, the heavy water now black as tar and sinking into every surface.

She scrambled to cover the cuts to keep the toxic water from getting out.

Alla was the only one of the helicopter squad left alive.

Godzilla marched on heavy leg, disrupting jungle and sending socked waves out into the beach around her. Alla did not attempt solid footing until the beast had past inland. She simply clung to a tree and waited.

Once past she ran back to the helicopter, and she went through the destruction, finding only her communicator and the black duffel in a metal box. She lifted out the com, and on the screen appeared the war room of the submarine, where her superiors resided.

In thick Russian, they told her to take the duffel bag and follow Godzilla.

The soldiers had stern eyes, and her commanding officers knew nothing except the failure of the crew.

She explained that she was alone.

The officers told her to do this mission without fail.

Only the German scientist that constructed he device looked to her with sad eyes.

They spoke for a minute amongst themselves while she collected herself, making sure her clothing was not torn and enough to protect her from the radiation of the monster and the heavy rain.

They told her to get the bomb to the site, to go and without fail deliver the payload.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and told herself that this was the end of her life.

The officers told her if she survived, the Japanese fleet of G Hunter would arrive by morning.

She saluted and once prepared she began to march off to the jungle, before turning back, her gasmask fogged and dirty, and she looked at the communication device, before leaving it there on the debris.

There was no need for sentiment.

There was no need for goodbye.

Alla would die there and she accepted the fact.

She prayed for the first time in years and she wondered what was there to hear her.

The jungle was parted and a line of discourse, where Godzilla had drug his tail through the trees, had made a barren path.

She could still hear the monster roar on the horizon.

With one foot after another, she stepped into the dregs of the beach and the island, and she followed Godzilla one foot after another, marching her heals into the tainted nuclear sand and the stains bedrock of an island that she knew she had to destroy.

When lightning flashed, she could see Godzilla on the horizon, as a small shadow inland, two hundred meters tall, now just a silhouette against the thunder. The green glow of another site was visible through the storm and she knew it was the eventual goal of both of them.

Her fate and the fate of the Godlike monster were intertwined and linked with the glowing light, and she felt no comfort in the fact.

**God**

Godzilla let out a breath, and he could hear the swarms of the insects gathering around him, but he instead closed his eyes and let the rains wash his hide.

He had slept so long in deep water that the fresh air warmed him and the drowning out the bugs became second nature.

He opened his eyes, and from his vantage point, six hundred feet in the air, Godzilla saw the light on the horizon and the cliffs and walls of a jagged island, and he felt the moving of the Earth below, as nature changed the physical geography before him.

Godzilla walked on with three pointed toes in the sand and a dewclaw just beyond reach, and he crashed over insignificance below him, as a God and a king and the master of the land.

The flying creatures tried to bite his skin but he felt nothing for them.

They were his trappings and his surf, for he was king of the thresher and ruler of all he could see.

He roared to the light and he took his time surveying the land, before crashing to the ground and sleeping there, in the rain.


	11. Unfamiliar Ceilings

**Unfamiliar Ceilings**

Yvonne awoke in a chambered room, the metal ceiling unfamiliar and cold. She felt her head and the heat made her dizzy. She rolled her eyes and her head tilted sideways. There were barrels facing her. The click of a loaded automatic weapon rushed through her head. There was still fog but now she could see.

Green eyes from mechanical soldiers looked to her. There was a blink and a pause. The soldier breathed out vapor and fumes. It reached down and grabbed her slumbering arm. She clenched her teeth when the grip of the hand twisted her and forced her up. She stood, and in the corner of her room, Stanley Oakland shrugged once to her. The soldiers brought up behind.

They marched through the boat and once on deck, squinting to the sun, Yvonne could see the extent of the operation. The craft, three times the size of the ship and as large as Godzilla floated above her, hovering until the water churned in circles. Lines of the mechanical soldiers, each with barrels to her looked vacant and unmoving as she was pulled through. There was no explanation. Yvonne was being taken.

She noticed the private soldier, Jared, on his knees with a gun pointed at him. He did not move, but he could manage to look up at her. He was solemn. His security force all were bowing.

In her full uniform, followed by the mechanical soldiers, marched a woman. She was broad but short, and her short hair chopped about the waves of air displaced by her vessel. There was no mistake, it was her command.

The other woman that followed looked meek and beaten, stripped of ideas and rank even though she carried around technology and data and her glasses did not fit her face. The frames slid down her nose three times in a minute and she adjusted while carrying a knapsack of material.

The one in command walked straight to Yvonne. Dead eyes behind visors looked into the girl.

She asked Yvonne a question in Japanese.

The dialogue would be rough but she nodded yes.

The woman now knew Yvonne could understand her.

Did Saegusa teach you how to talk to Godzilla?

Yvonne squinted her eyes. How did this woman know of her and her teacher?

I feel him.

The lady smiled.

You are now a formal detainee of G Hunter. Welcome aboard.

What if I do not want to go?

The mechanical soldier on her side hit her with the stock of an automatic weapon. She fell to her knees. Jared tried to move but the click of another weapon reminded him to stay. Yvonne motioned back, waving for him to stay still.

You talk to Godzilla, you have no rights when you communicate with monsters.

Lady…

They hit her again.

The girl with the glasses froze. She muffled sadness and shock from her mouth and she ran to the slumped over young woman. Yvonne looked up to her and there was a thin smile shared between the two. The girl leaned against her and together with thin frames to hold each other, they walked in front of two powerful armed suits that guided them up a ramp.

There were no words spoken to the crew.

The craft disappeared with a vibrant blast into the sky, rocking the ship and almost capsizing the vessel. Jared was stuck looked to the sky, and he knew things were deep and full of mystery. There was no finding her now, and he said a prayer for her.

Stanley came up and whispered an idea to him, and when Jared turned he knew his crew would need a bit of extra fortitude to stay afloat in the thick of the ocean with the roaring waves.

**Guerrilla**

Alla carried a heavy machine on broad shoulders after passing out behind a tree, watching the beast the slumbered near. Each breath in deep slumber sounded as if a train had been dropped to Earth from an airplane. The gears of the reptile's lung cranked out a deafening rattle in the air, and each time he snored, she wondered if standing so close would deafen her.

She had made a bed in the thick of the jungle so the flying hordes could not find her. They attempted through the night and morning to attack the beast, but Godzilla ignored the creatures that could not pierce his skin with poison. The swarms continued to taste of him as if mosquitoes had been made to drink his blood. His blood was rotted and each creature that drank of it caught fire and melted mid air, rolling through the sky as burning green ash.

Alla watched it with thick blue eyes behind a mask to hide the radiation.

The radiation of Godzilla still pierced her suite and she would have to act soon.

Another creature lit up as if grown into a man sized firefly.

The horded persisted with the only effort they knew.

It was worthless to try.

Alla stayed hidden behind the jungle and the mask, and with radio silence and cut off of the world, she waged a one person war against the King of all the Earth and ocean.

For my Comrades she repeated to herself. For my comrades.

Her unblinking eyes wanted to cloud with sleep but she would not let her mind wander.

Focus on the slumbering lizard king kept her sharp and hidden and safe.


End file.
